


Rain - Swan Queen Scene

by waknatious



Series: Swan Queen Scenes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/pseuds/waknatious
Summary: Pre-SQ, sorta. A ferocious storm hits Storybrooke and Emma hasn't showed up for dinner. Regina is nearly frantic.Standalone. Just one of my "Oh, oops I guess we're in love" headcanons. :)No particular point in, or reference to, ANY part of OUAT canon.





	Rain - Swan Queen Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Scene. Originally posted on waknatiouswrites dot tumblr dot com as a Tumblr fic.

**Swan Queen Scene: Rain**

The darkened sky flashes again and a peal of thunder follows it too closely, roaring through town like an angry demon. The Nor’easter was expected, but no one had expected it to be quite like this.

Regina, curled into the window seat of her study, pulls her knees closer and rests her chin on them, her eyes shifting alternately from the downpour visible in the streetlights to the clattering torrent of droplets and leaves assaulting the windows. She's startled by an interruption.  


“I’m sure she’s fine, Mom,” Henry says from the doorway, silhouetted by the hallway lights behind him, his face only dimly lit by the desk lamp on the far side of the room. He seemss relaxed but she can see the worry he’s trying to hide even from across a darkened room. “She’s the Sheriff so she’s probably just too busy to call, don’t you think?” he asks, trying to sound hopeful.

Regina smiles at her son… their son. He’s becoming such a good young man - thoughtful, empathetic, kind. She’s tried to hide this from him for quite some time, but he’s let her know a couple of times, times not too unlike this one, minus the ferocious storm, that he was having none of it. They’ve never even really talked about it openly. He’s just found ways of letting her know that he knows how she feels, and that he’s fine with it.

“You’re probably right, sweetie,” she says, “but who am I if I’m not worrying?” she adds with a quick wink before she nearly jumps out of her skin at another nearly simultaneous lightning flash and thunderclap.  _ Dear god… _

“I’m gonna go finish my homework since dinner’s delayed, ‘kay?” he asks. “I’ll text Ma again and keep my phone right by me in case she responds.”

“No, please don’t, Henry,” Regina responds kindly. “If she’s in the middle of helping someone or dealing with something dangerous we don’t want to distract her further, okay?” With a wry smile she adds: “I’ve already left two messages and texted her twice, because apparently I’m a total mess.”

“You’re allowed to be a mess when you’re worried about people you love, Mom.”

Regina squeezes her eyes shut at that, forcing a tear to run down her right cheek. She reaches out an arm to him, “Come here, Henry…” she says, and he walks to her extending one of his. “My sweet boy,” she says as they share a firm, supportive side hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom. I’m sure she’s fine - she’s a badass.”

Regina’s laughter breaks loose a single sob she’d been holding in. She kisses his temple. “Go finish up your homework; that’s a good idea. Then after dinner we can all watch one of Emma’s silly TV shows and you won’t have to worry about it.”

“Agents of Shield isn’t silly, Mom.”

“Yes, it is dear, though I’ll admit the last season hasn’t been horrible… it’s at least engaging,” she says. “There are some complex plot lines to follow, instead of just watching the two of you ogle Daisy Johnson.”

Henry laughs at that. “C’mon you gotta admit-”

“Yes, she’s very pretty, now scoot. Homework.” she says, shoving his hip with her elbow.

Henry kisses the top of her head and exits the room, leaving her alone again with the streetlight and the downpour and the rain and the debris pelting the windows. She checks her phone for the fortieth time in half as many minutes, noticing that the battery is down to fifteen percent now. She puts it to sleep and presses it to her forehead as she lowers her face to her knees, hugging them more tightly to herself. Another sob escapes.  _ She’s just late for dinner, Regina. Get yourself together. _

She sniffs loudly and looks back to the windows, flipping her hair away from her face with a loud huff, frustrated at her lack of self control. There’s another bright flash and she steels herself for the noise.

It's a bright flash, but there's no thunder rolling angrily behind it. Her heart leaps wildly in her chest when she realizes it’s the headlights of Emma’s police cruiser pulling into the driveway. She races from the study toward the foyer, and as she’s fumbling at the door locks in her hurry and excitement she hears Henry’s feet thumping down the staircase behind her. Without looking back and with no thought for the torrential rain she races along the walk to the driveway just as Emma is emerging from the squad car. She and Henry reach her at the same time and slam into her with a ferocious group hug, forcing a startled sheriff backward into the side of her vehicle.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa you guys! What the hell??” Emma says, wide-eyed and confused. “You’re both getting soaked, get back in the house!”

Regina pushes the wet mop of her already soaked hair out of her face and gives Emma a mighty shove. “You couldn’t call? You couldn’t text??” she demands, almost crying in frustration. “How hard would that have been? Thirty seconds of your time for the people who are worried about you?”

“Wow. Okay.” Emma says with her jaw firmly set. She grabs both Henry’s and Regina’s hands and drags them to the front door, nearly pushing them inside before she steps in and closes it behind her. She removes her coat and broad-brimmed sheriff’s hat and hangs them on a peg, grimacing a bit at the puddle forming quickly on the marble floor beneath them. “Dinner was at six-thirty. How late am I?” she asks, turning to look at a somewhat sheepish Henry and a furious Regina with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

“It’s nearly eight o’clock!” Regina almost shouts. “You didn’t even glance at your phone long enough to see what time it was?” She can’t help herself and she’s crying now, both from the release of knowing that Emma is alright, and from her, if she admits it, mostly unwarranted anger.

“Hey,” Emma says, her eyes wide with surprise, “Hey-hey-hey… I’m sorry, Regina, I didn’t know it was that late, I promise,” she says softly, walking hesitantly toward her. Regina’s relief finally wins over her anger and she rushes forward to wrap her arms around Emma fiercely, burying her face in her uniform shirt with a sob.

“My phone is somewhere in a ditch off Highway 23 just outside of town,” Emma explains, tentatively wrapping her arms around the bundle of fury and nerves in front of her who used to be Regina. “I slipped in some mud next to the tow truck helping Leroy and it went flying. That was two hours ago.” Henry catches her eye and offers a small gesture that basically says  _ I’m gonna leave you to it, good luck buddy _ , and begins a silent retreat back toward the kitchen. Emma gives him the  _ yeah bro _ chin nod and turns her attention back down to his mother.

“It’s bad out there… I was so worried,” Regina says, punctuating the last with gentle thumps against Emma’s collarbone.

“It is, and yeah, I can see that. I’m sorry, Regina. Really, I am. I was busy but I should have maybe borrowed a phone from someone, or-” she offers.

“No,” Regina says with a sigh, beginning to compose herself, pulling back and wiping her eyes. “It’s your job, and people look to you when this kind of a day comes along.” She clears her throat and runs her hands through her hair, pulling the wet mess away from her face. “I know I have to share you.”

“Share me?” Emma asks, the hint of a grin starting to pull up one corner of her mouth, and Regina regrets her choice of words almost immediately. She musters an eye-roll that would reach beyond the summit of Mount Everest and glares daggers at Emma, daring her to get cheeky with her right now.

She sniffles and sighs loudly, straightening Emma’s uniform tie and smoothing her shirt where it’s wrinkled and tear-stained. She gives her work an approving nod and one last pat with both hands. _It’s time. It’s past time, really._

“I love you, Emma.” she says finally, with bright, clear eyes. “I’m in love with you.” 

She feels Emma jump from the inside out. Every muscle in Emma’s body twitches once, then freezes in place as she holds her breath, mouth agape as she stares wordlessly at Regina. When she finally lets go of the breath she’s holding it’s accompanied by an entirely too high pitched   _ ohhhhhh… _

“I’m sorry.” Regina offers, her eyes softening.

Emma blinks. “Sorry? Why… what? No. I mean. Why are you sorry? Wait…” She takes half a step back, holding Regina’s forearms. She closes her eyes and shakes her head a few times. Regina gives her the moment she needs without interruption; the profound peace she’s experiencing with this admission has her eyes sparkling as she waits for Emma to process.

“I…” Emma begins, “you… I mean… yeah you do, huh,” she says with a careful smile. “You are.”

“I thought maybe you knew.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“And didn’t dare hope it was true.”

“Didn’t dare.”

“I see,” Regina says, withdrawing her arms and flattening the wrinkles at the front of her skirt. (She knows it’s her nervous habit, but really, this time there really are wrinkles. Really.) “Well, now you may dare,” she adds, raising her chin defensively.

The smile on Emma’s face grows and grows, steadily until it’s as bright as the sun, bright enough and warm enough to chase away the raging Nor’easter just outside the front door. She moves to Regina and rests her arms around her waist, directing the full radiance of that smile like a spotlight. It’s almost too much for Regina; the skin prickles along the back of her neck and shoulder blades, and goosebumps rise on her arms, her midsection a swarm of butterflies. She carefully rests her hands on Emma’s biceps, breathing a little too quickly.

“Tell me again,” Emma says.

“You may dare.”

“No, the other thing.”

Regina blushes like a schoolgirl. “I’m in love with you, Emma.”

“I love you too, Regina.”

Regina’s breath catches in her chest and she reaches a hand up to cup Emma’s cheek. “Yeah you do, huh,” she mimes.

Emma chuckles at that. “Oh, you knew that already, did you?”

“I occasionally dared hope it was true.”

They stand that way, just smiling, for a long moment. A very long moment.

“Kiss her, Mom. I’m starving.” Henry chimes in from the doorway. His cheeks are a bit rosy, like maybe he’s blushing, but he’s got a very smug grin on his face.

The both snicker a bit, gazes still tidally locked, and Regina leans in to press a soft kiss to Emma’s lips, her eyes wide open the whole time, watching the sparkle in Emma’s.

“Gross.' Henry says. "Anyway, okay, good. Finally,” he adds, straightening. “Wet clothes. Gonna go change. Moms, you look like half drowned stray dogs - you should change too so we can  _ eat... _ ”

Regina laughs. “He gets his unhealthy fixation with food from you, dear,” she says.

“He gets all the bad stuff from me, right?”

“Of course.”

Emma kisses her cheek and moves toward the stairs, holding onto her hand for as long as she can stretch her arm, finally letting it drop at the first few steps up. Before leaving the upstairs landing at the top she stops and smiles brightly down at Regina and Henry before pushing off the railing and disappearing around the corner to the guest suite.

Regina catches Henry leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed jauntily, smiling a silent  _ See, I told you so _ at her. She extends an arm with a smile of her own, her gaze drifting back to the top of the stairs. He moves himself under her arm and wraps one of his around her waist.

“Love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Henry. I love you both so much.”

 


End file.
